Relationships Can Be A Mess
by NightFuryOne
Summary: When Snotlout lies about Toothless liking someone more than Hali, she feels Toothless doesn't love her like before. She stays in the forest, her mind battling on and on. Toothless wants to tell her it isn't true, but she's shut herself off. How will Toothless save his love before he loses her forever? One-shot


**Image is rightfully owned by kadeart0-d4go0qp at deviantart.  
This was an idea that popped into my head so I decided to make a story out of it. I don't know why I wanted to write this, but all relationships have their messes, right? So not every relationship can be perfect. Might as well put a mess-up in here. Besides, this is another way for Toothless to show his feelings for Hali. The story is very fluffy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

Hali washed off her hands in the water barrel she kept in the back of her workshop. She had been fixing up an axe the Ashter had asked her to fix for him. She only thought that it needed the handle to be tweaked, but it needed much more. Not only did the handle need to be tinkered with, but the whole blade was completely obliterated so she had to re-make it. Her hands had been scorched when she welded the pieces together.

Now, she wiped them off on her apron and hung it up. She looked at the fixed axe with pride. She adjusted the weight on the axe to fit Ashter's strength. She had made sure to have the blade sharpened. She was sure it could cut through solid steel.

"Hali?" a voice asked. Hali turned around to see Ashter coming in through the door.

"Hey, Ashter," she said as she laid the axe down.

He looked around in amazement. "You know, I had never thought you were so good at drawing." Hali smiled.

"Thanks." She picked up his axe. "Here's your axe. Freshly renewed. The handle is still the same, it's just been polished and cleaned up." Ashter took the blade from her hands. He tossed in the air, testing it out. Once he caught it, he had the most surprised look on his face.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he admired the axe. "The balance is amazing! I should've taken this to you a long time ago!" He held the axe and suddenly became serious. "Listen, Hali. I'm really sorry for the way we all treated you before."

Hail waved it off. "No worries. It's in the past." She smiled at him.

"Alright. Thanks for fixing up my axe." With that, he left her workshop, tossing his axe up and down. Hali laughed to herself as she dusted her tunic off. She exited her workshop, nice and tidy, through the back and was greeted by an excited Night Fury.

Toothless tackled her to the ground, a playful smile on his face. "Aah!" she shouted as he nuzzled her lovingly. This was one of the few ways Toothless would greet her whenever she finished working in the Forge. He would sometimes tackle her, other times he would grab her from behind with his tail, and on occasion, he would startle her by licking the back of her neck. All the same, she loved every one he did.

"H... hey bud!" she said through laughs. Toothless rubbed his head against hers. She managed to catch his head. She cupped her hands around his cheeks. She didn't have time to react before a pink, slobbery tongue licked her entire face. She giggled and cleaned the slobber off her face. "I love you, too, bud."

"Why were you in the forge so long?" he asked finally allowing Hali to breathe, considering he had practically lying on her.

"I wasn't in there too long," she defied. "I was just fixing up an axe for Ashter." He gave her the look which always meant, 'Show me your hands.' He somehow always knew when something went wrong. So, sighing, she showed him the palms of her hands. A few burn marks were showing on her hands, as well as a few nicks out of her knuckles.

"How do you always manage to get hurt in there?" Toothless asked as he nudged her playfully.

"I don't know," she said, closing her fists. "But, it happens."

"You worry me sometimes, you know that?"

"That's my job." She chuckled. Toothless smiled slyly at her as she pulled herself to her feet. Hali looked to the sky to see the sun halfway down the sky. She looked back down to Toothless. "How 'bout we go for a sunset flight?" Toothless nodded happily and Hali hoisted herself onto the saddle and he took off.

Soaring over the village was one of Hali's favorite things to do, especially when it was around sunset. The colors of the sky always made her smile. Well, that, and being around Toothless. She stroked his head as they glided above the clouds. Hali looked at her village. Seeing all of the Vikings getting along with the dragons made her fell all warm inside.

She knew that the 'useless' part of her was gone forever. She wasn't one for titles, however. She didn't really like being called, "Hali the Dragon Ruler" or anything like that. It wasn't her thing.

The duo neared a small island to rest on. Toothless laid his head on his paws while Hali had time to think.

"Hali?" Toothless asked. Hali turned to him. "You're being awfully quiet. Something on your mind?"

"Well..." she started. Toothless nudged her arm encouragingly. "Why do you love me? I just want to know why."

The question took Toothless by surprise, but nonetheless, he was going to answer. "Oh, where to start." Toothless saw Hali smile from the corner of his eye. "Well, you're smart, sweet, caring, you're not judgmental, you're funny. The list could go on and on, but to sum it up, I love you because you're _you_. I don't want anyone else because there isn't anyone else like you." Toothless laid his paw on top of her hand. Hali blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Toothless," she said.

"Now, why do you love me?" he asked. She pulled back. Her answer didn't have to be thought through twice.

"Because you were the first friend I've had," she began. "You didn't judge me by my size or anything. You don't think of me as a weak fish bone. You changed my life! I don't know what I would be without you. If I hadn't met you, I would've gone insane. You _saved _my life and I just can't thank you enough." Hali started to feel tears at the corners of her eyes. "Besides, I've trusted you with my life, and you haven't failed me. I can't live without you." She wrapped her arms around his neck again, this time burying her face in his neck.

Toothless hadn't realized how much that he had helped her. He always knew that she felt alone in this world, but he never truly remembered how much he had changed her life. He wrapped his wings around her and rested his head on her shoulder. He licked the back of her neck which caused her to giggle.

"I love you," Hali whispered to him.

Toothless smiled. "There's no one on earth that I love more than you." The two stayed that way for a while before they realized that they would have to go. So, Hali mounted the saddle and they flew to the island, ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Hali woke up the next morning to see that Toothless was not in the room. Her eyes scanned the room but no trace of the Night Fury. Hali swung her legs off the bed and attached her prosthetic. She ran down the steps, still seeing nothing of her dragon. She moved her door back. The first thing she saw was Snotlout.

"What is with you and sneaking up at my front door?" Hali yelled.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know breakfast is being served in the Great Hall." Snotlout smiled pleasantly at Hali before turning heel and heading towards the Great Hall.

_Since when is Snotlout pleasant? _Hali wondered before leaving the house herself. She walked into the Great Hall, but not two steps in did she hear Snotlout mention something about Toothless. Hali stuck to the shadows and listened closely to what her cousin was saying.

"I swore I saw Toothless by the academy," she said stuffing her mouth with chicken. Hali nodded and started to exit through the doors. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Snotlout add, "I think he was with another dragon."

_What? _Hali thought. She shrugged and made her way to the academy. What she saw shocked her. She saw Toothless on top of another dragon, looked to be a female. The dragon was lying on her stomach. She couldn't see what his head was doing but she knew that position.

"T... Toothless?" she stuttered. Toothless's head shot up.

"Hali? Is that you?" he asked, trying to turn himself around.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Hali risked another step.

"Hali, listen. This isn't how you think it is-"

"Oh, of course it is," the female dragon said. "It's exactly how you think."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Toothless screeched. "Hali, please listen. I know this looks bad to you but I can explain!"

Hali wanted to believe him, but something was tugging at her, telling her to leave. That's exactly what she did. She ran fast, fast and far. There were two voices arguing in her head, only leaving her more confused. She needed peace. Right now, that was the only thing that could help her understand anything now.

* * *

Toothless heard footsteps turning and leaving. He knew they were too light to be a normal adult Viking, but they were too heavy to be a loose animal. He knew then that it was Hali running away.

"Hali!" he called. He got no response. He glared down at the dragon below him. "Get off my arms now!" The female looked at him sadly before rolling off his arms, allowing him to move. Before he did anything else, he shot a fire-bolt at the dragon's feet. Then he followed her scent, hoping to find some trace of her.

* * *

Hali sat down, somewhere in the middle of the forest. Her mind had still not processed what she just saw. _How did this happen from last night?_ She wondered silently. Eventually, her mind had officially lost the battle and she broke down crying. Why had Toothless been in that position? She didn't mind if he was close friends with anyone, but to be in that position?

* * *

"Hali!" Toothless called again. He had been searching the forests for hours. He had been hoping Hali didn't think he did _that _with that dragon. He prayed to any god who was listening to make sure that Hali was okay.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning split across the sky. Hali knew there was going to be a storm coming in. She knew she would probably catch hypothermia if she stayed out here while the storm erupted. Soon enough, she realized that she should be heading home. Without her realizing her feet took her back the way she came.

"Hali!" she heard someone call. That roar was from Toothless, she knew. But she didn't want to talk to him, or anyone at all. All she really wanted to do was get some sleep near the warm forge fires.

She made a mad dash for the village and ended up in the back of the forge. She hoped that no one would be inside so she could take a long nap in her workshop. She knew Gobber would see her asleep and make sure that the weapons were safely out of her reach.

She made it inside just before the rain started pouring down. She sank down on the hammock that she made before. She laid herself down, making sure that she was comfortable. At this point she didn't care if anyone was in the forge. She needed a nap.

* * *

Toothless had been searching the forest for hours, but there was not one sign that Hali was here. The rain had him soaked. His wings drooped lazily beside him while his tail dragged in the dirt. He knew she had enough sense to find shelter, and he knew she was smart enough to head for the village. So he turned tail and headed to the village, deeply hoping she wasn't harmed.

* * *

Hali jolted awake when thunder cackled in the sky. She thought the whole thing was a horrid nightmare, but sadly, she still felt completely broken like she did a couple hours ago. She sighed as she leaned back into her hammock. No matter how much she wished the whole problem never existed, there was nothing she could do to change the past.

Toothless quietly walked into the doors of Hali's workshop. He was drenched in water, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. All his tiredness was forgotten when he saw Hali, dry, and peacefully asleep. Toothless shut the door behind him, although a bit loudly.

Hali's eyes snapped open when she heard her workshop door slam. She figured Gobber didn't see her sleeping. She was breaths away from sleep again, until something nudged her hand. It wasn't Gobber's prosthetic limbs for sure. This was warm, alive, and scaly.

"Toothless..." she muttered. When she heard a 'coo', she nearly jumped out of her skin. She rolled out of the hammock and thought she was going to land on her back on the floor. Instead, she felt dragon arms wrap themselves around her and lower her to the ground. She looked up and locked eyes with Toothless.

* * *

Hali squirmed in his grip, trying to get out, but Toothless had her pinned to the ground. Sheathed paws kept her arms down while the rest of him kept the rest of her down. She huffed a sigh of annoyance.

"Hali, please listen to me!" Toothless begged. Hali growled, but said nothing as she listened, her eyes angrily avoiding his. "Look, I know you're angry with me. But what you saw back there wasn't what you think. I was told her tail was stuck on something so I tried to help. Instead she had me on her back with my arms pinned by her weight." When she didn't seem to believe him, he kept talking.

"Hali, you know I would never want to hurt you. I want you to know that what happened back there wasn't true. The only person I have feelings for is _you_. _Please _believe me." Hali looked up at him.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she spat, anger flaring in her bright, green eyes. Toothless knew what to do, but it was a long shot.

"If I was lying, why would I do this?" Before she had time to object, Toothless pressed his mouth against hers, effectively cutting off the question she wanted to ask. It was strange because he had only done this when he was in his human form. And he hadn't been the one to make the first move. But it still felt really nice.

He was relieved, that after an eternity it seemed like, when he felt her kissing back. At that point, he knew he was forgiven and that he did it right. He slowly started releasing the pressure off her arms. Instantly when the pressure completely lifted from her arms, they flung themselves around his neck. He would definitely be kissing her again.

They both released each other, both of them were practically gasping for breath. The anger in Hali's eyes had left. Toothless smiled. He knew that she was no longer angry with him. The anger was replaced with happiness and a bit of surprise.

"Wow, bud," she said, her breath coming back to her. "You kissed me on your own." She looked genuinely surprised. Then she turned serious. "Listen, Toothless. I'm really sorry about the way I reacted. I didn't-" Toothless cut her off by kissing her gently.

"It's okay," he said. "You had every reason to act the way you did. I'm sure from the way you saw it, it did look like that, huh?" She nodded, still slightly dazed.

"By the way, who told you that that dragon needed help with her tail?" She adjusted herself under Toothless's weight to get into a more comfortable spot.

"Um... Snotlout." Toothless realized his mistake.

"Oh, that explains it." She smiled cunningly. "Oh boy, she is so going to get it. In a couple of days, she is going to get the most terrifying prank ever."

"Why in a couple of days?"

"Because that is when it's April Fool's Day! I know just how to get her back." Toothless chuckled.

"That's my girl." Hali grinned. Toothless used his paw to pull her in and kissed her lightly.

* * *

**Wow. I can't believe I just wrote this. The reason I am putting this out before the "Dragon Training" story is finished is because this just gets more in depth of Hali and Toothless's relationship. This was just an idea I had. Hope you enjoyed! Critiques are appreciated.**


End file.
